


Mocha Triple Latte

by misura



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: Domestic Avengers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-04
Updated: 2016-10-04
Packaged: 2018-08-19 13:18:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8209982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misura/pseuds/misura
Summary: Rocket likes to build things. Tony would be okay with that if Rocket didn't build them out of other things.





	

"What - " Tony said, before he realized that it was the wrong question to ask.

Rocket looked up from the kitchen table, surrounded by bits and pieces of what Tony determinedly hoped not to be his coffee machine. (It was, though. Of course it was.) "Oh, hey, Stark."

"I am Groot," Groot said. He was bent over the sink. Probably he'd been drinking water, regarding such things as cups and glasses in the same way Rocket regarded such things as traffic rules and safety measures.

Given that Tony was neither a cup nor a glass, he had absolutely no problem with Groot ignoring the existence of such things. Far be it from him to deny a man - plant - whatever the pleasure of drinking water straight from the source.

On the other hand, "Please tell me you can put that back together exactly the way it was before you took it apart." True, he could probably give it a whirl himself, by way of being somewhat of a genius when it came to such matters, but it would take him a while, and mistakes might be made along the way. People would feel entitled to mock.

Rocket frowned. "Why would I want to put it back together?"

_Great sex,_ Tony reminded himself. _Reasonably intelligent conversation._ Of such things, long-lasting relationships were built - a bit shoddily, possibly, but the fact was, on most days, he genuinely enjoyed having two alien beings from who-knew-where around.

They weren't like regular people. Obviously, that had a few draw-backs.

"It's a coffee machine," he said. "It makes coffee."

Rocket scoffed. Rocket in particular, and aliens in general, held coffee in criminally low esteem, probably because it didn't exist where they came from.

At the time, Tony'd figured that he'd prefer _not_ having to fight a walking tree and an overly aggressive raccoon for the privilege of starting his morning off right.

"Well, you give me a few more parts, and then it'll be a pretty good bomb that makes explosions. Well, _one_ explosion." Rocket grinned. "It'll be a big one, though."

"I thought we talked about this. You're not getting the toaster. Or the TV - _any_ of the TVs." Old-fashioned things, really; who watched TV anymore in the 21st century?

Still, a line had been drawn, and Tony would stick to it.

"Well, good morning to you, too, Mr Spoilsport." Rocket looked around the kitchen.

"Not yet, it isn't," said Tony, with what he hoped to be a Significant Look at the coffee machine.

"I am Groot."

"It _is_ an addiction," Rocket said. "He should be grateful. But then, that's humies for you. Always complaining about things."

"Tell you what, you fix it, I'll buy you a brand-new one to play with." Resorting to bribery was not Tony's favorite tactic (well, fine, yes, it was - it _worked_ ) but it beat most of the alternatives he could think of right now by being cheap, quick and generally painless.

" _And_ a toaster. Oh, and I also want one of those things they had in that movie the other day. You know, the one with all the idiots."

"You're not getting a Death Star." Tony was fairly sure he'd gone through a phase in his youth where he'd wanted one - a model, at least. He'd gotten over it, though.

Nowadays, he wasn't even tempted by the idea of a light-saber.

"Aw, c'mon. Just a small one?" Rocket smirked.

"I am Groot," Groot said, winking at Tony by way of saying ... something or another.

Tony'd asked Quill about how this whole 'psychic communication' thing worked, but apparently, Quill didn't know either, which was just weird, given that he and Groot were supposed to be, like, the space Avengers or something along those lines. Friends. Team mates.

Rocket snickered. "Oh, relax. I was just kidding. I mean, where would I even keep it?"

"Well, you know us humans," Tony said. "No sense of humor whatsoever." He was, it went without saying, being ironic.

Not that he expected Rocket to notice. "Look, just give me a couple of hours and I'll put this thing back together again, good as new. Easy."

Hours. "All right. I'm going out for a bit." There would be a Starbucks open somewhere. There always was. He'd give Pepper a call, ask her for directions. Inquire, all casual-like, how she was getting on with the new boyfriend.

Get grumbled and/or yelled at for bothering her with such an unimportant thing, most likely.

"I am Groot."

Tony blinked, started to say 'no', then reconsidered. It wouldn't be an easy fit, but it wasn't impossible, and it would give people something to talk about. He'd probably get all sorts of interesting phone calls for the rest of the day.

"Sure, why not? I'll buy you a cookie or something."

"I am Groot." Groot glanced at Rocket and shrugged.

Tony grabbed his sunglasses. "You said it, big guy."


End file.
